JabberJay Vol2
by xXJASXx
Summary: The sequel to JabberJay where the characters are now older and some are even getting married! We will TRY to post new chapters Mondays and Fridays. Please review, follow, and favorite!DISCLAIMER We do not own JabberJays or MockingJays they both belong to Suzanne Collins.
1. Chapter 1: Shopping!

**Chapter one: shopping**

xXSakuraXx

We arrived at the bridal shop just before our appointment with the clerk began. "Wow only a week until the big day!" I took a deep breath in while Safaia nodded and we walked in. The sales women surprised me when she came in because she was young and seemed like she wouldn't have any experience. I asked for a gorgeous flowing gown that started as a pretty teal and developed into a dark turquoise. Safaia decided to ask for a mermaid styled dress that was sea-foam green; the color of her fiancés eyes. When they brought out my dress I immediately fell in love when I tried it on. My mother asked what the price was and I swear I didn't take a single breath until she was done talking. "Well it's a bit over your budget of $15,000 at the price of $18,000" I instantly look over at my mother and did my best attempt at the puppy dog eyes until she signed and said "Okay, anything for my little girl's big day." Safaia on the other hand was firing complaints about her dress "Does it make my butt look big? Do I look too fat in this dress? Get me a different size!" the clerks rushed in and out of the room about ten times before Safaia was pleased with what she saw in the mirror. We paid and left beaming with joy…at least on my part Safaia looked—um..happy? Anyways next stop, the accessory and shoe store!

When we arrived I asked them for some silver flats with jewels on the top and Safaia asked for some plain black high heels. While waiting for them to bring out our shoes I looked at the jewelry and got a silver necklace and bracelet to match my shoes plus a cute handbag to fit a dagger, a tazer and a small pistol. "You won't need weapons at your wedding!" My mother and Mrs. Threstle tried coaxing. "Well what if a crazy hobo bursts in shooting and shouting "I need 50 margarita pizzas! Then what? Then I need to taze him." I didn't listen and bought it regardless…hey, you never know. My shoes fit perfectly but once again Safaia wasn't happy with hers. I was walking around the store when I heard her scream "GO GET ME BIGGER SIZE. EVERYTHING HAS TO BE PERFECT!" and then I saw the heels fly into the wall centimeters from the clerks head. He stood there probably stunned then sprinted into the back room to get another size. Finally she was happy with the shoes and we left because she refused to get accessories.

All that's left to do now is make sure the location will be ready. "Wow we're almost married" Safaia stated "No shit Sherlock, and I can't wait" I replied rolling my eyes on the first part.


	2. Chapter 2: It's Time!

Chapter 2: it's time

xXSakuraXx

I sat in the dressing room and zipped up my dress while Aricana braided my hair and put it up into a bun. My mother was fixing my veil onto my bun then stood back smiling the biggest smile I've seen on her since my father's death six years ago. Safaia looked even better in her dress than she did at the bridal store and I well...of course I looked good. "Oh you two look just wonderful!" My mother gushed probably thinking of how much she hated my pink hair. Oh yeah I forgot to mention I dyed it back its natural color like Safaia; I like it better that way too. "Well, Safaia does get her looks from me." Mrs. Thestle added smugly, so that's where Safaia gets it from...since my father is-unable to accompany me my older brother Hiro is going to walk me down the aisle. You probably didn't know i even had a brother, did you? That's because we hardly ever talk since he got promoted to working for the -never mind I can't tell you... anyways...now it's time to walk down that aisle!

xX Safaia Xx

I turn to see my best friend since childhood Sakura with her wavy chocolate brown hair in the most beautiful dress and veil ever. Her mother ended up confiscating her weapons before we came to the beach but it still all came together without it. I without doubt look amazing. We made our way to where my father and Sakura's brother were waiting for us and began the journey down to the alter. So many thoughts were just rushing thought my head. 'What if he leaves me at the alter? Maybe his parents don't like me! Did this dress make my butt look big!?' And before I knew it the ceremony had started and the priest began speaking. "Do you, Takumi Sao take Safaia Thestle to be your lovely wedded wife?" This is the moment of truth "I do." Just those two words helped me relax and lifted a thousand pounds weights off my shoulders. "Do you Takashi Sato take Sakura Martinez to be your beautiful wife?" "I most defiantly do." He said softly but sincerely cracking a slight smile. "And do you Safaia Thestle take Takumi Sao to be your *skip some*

"You may kiss the bride!" This has to be the most passionate kiss Takumi and I have ever shared, I mean why shouldn't it be? This must be the best day of my life!

xXSakuraXx

After the ceremony we walked into the ball room where the after party would be hosted. The food tasted delectable, the decorations were amazing and everything was just as we'd hoped. "3…2…1…" we all counted quietly as the doors opened to let everybody in. People were gasping probably because they were overwhelmed by the abundance of food and the gigantic ice sculpture of the four of us in the center of the buffet. It only took a few minutes for everybody to start socializing and eating their food; and then it happened...we were all sitting at a huge round table with our parents when suddenly something-or SOMEONE came busting through the doors. "GIVE ME 50 PIZZAS STAT!" The crazy hobo started pointing guns at people's temple. I glared at my mom and she looked to the floor most likely remembering that she had convinced me otherwise. I motioned over to Aricana in our friends secret language 'call the cops.' It's something we developed in case we were kidnapped and couldn't speak. For about ten minutes we sat there keeping him busy...Well when he pointed the gun at Takashi was a bad move because that put him in a headlock. Safaia, Takumi, and Aricana rushed over to hold me back before I popped his neck and soon the police arrived and took him away. "Well...this must be the most interesting wedding I've ever been to in my life!" We all nodded in agreement and danced like nothing had happened until the night was gone. About two hours before the party was over we decided to cut and cake since people were already leaving. Takumi fed Safaia her piece and he then tried kissing her. Instead of letting him Safaia just stuffed a chunk of cake in his face and started laughing wiping off some of it and eating the rest of her slice. Takashi and I just sat out on the balcony eating ours looking into the ocean view. I looked over to Safaia and see Cedelia walk by and knock a plate of cake onto her dress. "Oops." She sarcastically said then claiming "I didn't see you there." Safaia looked furious when she looked down to see the damage and in second tackled Cedelia. They were punching each other and kicking but laughing at the same time. "Safaia?" I called "What!" she seemed to be having fun so I just sighed and replied "Don't get any blood on your dress."


	3. Chapter 3: New Hatred

**Chapter 3: New Hatred**

xXVioletXx

I type the keys on the keyboard to find an old friend Takumi. When we were little we would play all the time; but I always wanted to be his girlfriend the problem was that I didn't have the courage to ask him. I totally regret that now. I log onto Facebook and look at his wall. As I was looking at his page and I saw a picture of him and this other chick. And the words I saw below were 'just got married to the most beautiful woman in the world'. Anger boiled up inside me; that should be me and Takumi in that picture. I searched more and found her name and where they lived. Her name apparently is Safaia its 'pretty' but not as pretty as mine. Like look at me I'm gorgeous! Lilac eyes, black hair, and nice curves Safaia she has nice curves I guess, black hair and blue eyes. She's still not as hot as me. Today I'm going to pay Takumi and his bride a visit or It can just be me and him... that makes it better. They live on meadow drive, that is not to far away from here.

xXTakumiXx

I look outside to see the sunset sky of purple, pink, and orange. Safaia is still at work so I guess I will get dinner started. She's been working so hard lately this would be a great surprise. I drive by her favorite alcohol store and pick up her favorite wine. Shortly after I go to the super Wal-Mart and picked up some steak and potatoes. Then I start the drive home. I find my key and put it in the lock and to my surprise the door was already open. Maybe she came home early. I open the door and start calling her name. "Safaia where are you?" Instead of her voice I got another. "Hello Takumi it's been a while." Next I see a woman with black hair and lilac eyes. I feel like I have seen her before but I don't remember her name ."Do I know you, miss?" I ask. "Oh Takumi you don't remember me?!" she said sounding astonished. "I'm Violet, your old friend from training." she replied. I tell her to sit on the couch and then I start asking her questions. "What are you doing here?" I ask sternly." I came to see you, silly." she answered getting really close to my face until they were inches apart. "My wife is going to be here any minute and I don't want her to get the wrong idea." I explained little by little pushing her away. Then in a blink of an eye her lips are on mine as she wrapped her arms around my neck and her legs around my waist . I tried to get her off but she has a really tight grip. Oh God Safaia is going to think I'm doing...stuff. Sure enough Safaia walked through the front door and saw us on the couch. "Hi honey!" I tried to say happily. You could see the fury and confusion in her eyes, but most of all, hurt. Her blue pupils look like raging blue oceans and her right eye was twitching a little. I am so dead when I have to explain this to her. "Oh. Is that your wife?" Violet asked pretending to be surprised. "You bet I am, now you have till the count of 3 to get off my husband or I will make you." Safaia said furiously. Violet got off of me and walked out slowly. "Not fast enough."Safaia grabbed Violet by the hair and threw her out the door. Then she looked at me with her hurricane-like eyes. "I'm just going to go outside.." I say hesitant. "Sit!" she yelled loudly. "What were you doing?" she says through gritted teeth. "Before you kill me I want to say that she got on me not the other way around" I say putting my hands up. Her eyes changed and looked like calm waters when she then said "Okay." she replies with a half smile. "I hope your telling the truth." she says menacingly. Then walks upstairs to our room closing the door. Honestly this woman still scares me but I love her. I start to get dinner ready after she went upstairs. I grill the steak and cut the potatoes into slices and make scallops to put on the side. 'her favorite'. I grab the plates,wine, and glasses. And as I put it together I light some candles and turned off the lights. "Safaia can you come downstairs?!" I yell. I hear her footsteps come closer and closer . She looked annoyed and sad at the same time.

xXSafaiaXx

"What do you want Takumi?" I ask emphasizing the 'you'. I mean what does he want he just did...stuff on my couch. My 1,0000 dollar couch and its black it could have gotten dirty. "I want you to have dinner with me." he replied with a smile. "Alright." I said as I sit down at the table. I see he set the mood with candle light, wine and rose petals. He also made dinner for me. "I made your favorite; steak, potatoes, scallops, and I used what we had to make apple pie" he said ecstatic. "Yay!" I say sarcastically. He poured wine in my glass. I looked up at him he seemed hurt but I don't care. He just 'did' another girl. "Did you have fun?" I asked . "What do you mean" It took him a little while to know what I'm talking about "Your still on that babe" he stated stressed. "Well yeah, not every day see your husband doing it with another woman on the couch!" I say calmly. "I didn't do anything." he replies looking innocent. "How do I know?" I said then taking a sip of sparkling wine. "I'd rather do it with you" he says seductively. "Don't start!" I complain. "Why not sometimes you're no fun!" he says with a light whine in his voice. "I'm fun just not the way you want me to be." I say in the sexiest voice i can teasing him. He rolls his eyes in disagreement. "Even if I did want to do it and I do, it wouldn't be today not after what I saw on the couch." I reply softly.


	4. Chapter 4: Trust Issues

**Chapter 3: Trust Issues**

xXSafaiaXx

I wake up to see Takumi already gone and a note saying 'Sorry honey, I know we were supposed to hang out today but I got called in. I'll see you when I get home. Love, Takumi' I get out of bed waking into the bathroom and turning the knob to the shower and hopped in. I just love warm water in the morning. I wash my body, my hair then put on a sheer blouse and some jeans. I know it's weird for me to wear jeans and a shirt. I walk downstairs and I put a little packet in the coffee maker when I hear a knock on the door. "Who's knocking at this time?" I say to myself quietly. I open the door and see a familiar face. "Hi Safaia!" he said happily. "Can I help you?" I reply curiously. "I'm John... your boss from JabberJay" he says in an annoyed tone of voice. With that I gave him a hug but as I tried to pull out he just held me tighter and his hands went lower and lower until... red flag. I push away and give him a angry look since he is my boss I get over it and ask him to come in. He sits down next to me and puts his hand on my lap, moving his hand over to that area slowly…thinking I wouldn't notice. I get up clearing my throat and say "Do you want a cup of coffee?" he nods his head 'yes' then I add "What are you doing here? Takumi isn't home yet." He gets up and walks over to me "I didn't come here to see Takumi..." He pauses and pushing me against the wall "I came here for you." and as he finishes he kisses me on the neck and starts undoing the buttons to my shirt. I push him away but he just smashes me against the wall harder and continues. I duck down and run upstairs locking the door. He bangs on the door telling me to open it or else. I stand my ground and don't open the door I'm looking around for a hiding spot. There's nothing that isn't obvious like the closet or the shower. I pick the closet when he kicks down the door. I try not to breathe heavy but I am so terrified and he just got done looking in the shower. I try to move over until I hit a hanger and it falls on the floor. 'Dammit' I say in my head.

He walks over and pushes away the clothes I was hiding behind. "Trying to hide from me?" John said with a toothy grin. He yanked my arm and pulled me out. Man he has a tight grip...but Takumi's was harder. He looked over to the bed and back at me giving an obvious look. I already knew what was coming up next. He pushed me down and slammed his lips on mine continuing to take off my shirt succeeding this time. Now I'm half naked with my old friend trying to rape me and my hands tied. 'Good luck trying to explain this to Takumi' I say in my head. I try to move but he straddles me. And starts unbuttoning the last of my clothing. "Are you a virgin?" he asks randomly glancing down at my underwear. "Why would I tell you?!" I answered angrily struggling to get up. "If you don't tell me I'm going to find out." he said seriously keeping a straight face. He started to slip his hand in "Fine." I say stopping him "I'm a virgin." "That's good they're the most fun " he says happily yet sickly. Then I scream so loud half the world could have heard me"You know you like this Safaia." he says. That's when Takumi walked in " what the fuck!" he said outraged.

xXTakumiXx

What the hell, she does it with another guy and not with her own husband. "Get out of my house!" I yell at the guy over my wife. I don't think they were doing it because her hands were tied together, but I don't know the way she likes it. The guy gets up and leaves. Safaia was still on the bed traumatized. "What the hell were you doing?" I ask in the angriest tone I can muster. "Well.. I was getting raped, groped and sexually harassed." she said in a calm voice. What is she playing at and does she expect me to believe that bull shit? "Yeah right." I reply. "You don't believe me after what you just saw!" she says innocently like she was about to cry. "Did you have fun?" I say sarcastically. "No I was getting raped you asshole! Do you even give a fuck!?" she cried. "I don't know the way you like it." I say shyly and hardly audible. "Oh you mean like when you were having fun on the couch?" she claimed smugly still showing hurt in her eyes. "We weren't doing anything." I replied frustrated. "Really Takumi her shirt was off and her hand was in your pants!" she says with soft look in her eyes. "Like you weren't doing anything with your shirt and pants off with his hand in your underwear!" I said tilting my head slightly to go bring out my point. She looked frustrated and violated. "I hope you don't have any plans Safaia because you aren't allowed to leave the house without me!" I reply like a parent would with to a teenager. "What!" she screamed then added "okay and I hope you like that couch cause that is where your sleeping." With that she pushed me out of the bedroom and threw out some blankets and a pillow that hit my head. Moments later I hear crying I have never heard Safaia cry before. Maybe she was getting raped...I knock on the door lightly asking her to please open it. Which she did for some reason. I went straight up and held her in my arms, telling her it would be alright...but honestly, I'm not even sure myself.


	5. Chapter 5: Honeymoon Time!

**Chapter 5: Honeymoon Time**

xXSafaiaXx

We arrived at the Caribbean resort and got the key to our room. Finally after we made it up several flights of stairs and opened the door to our room it was anything but a disappointment. "Wow Takumi for once you booked a decent place!" He sighed in frustration then mumbled "You book a shit hole once and it stays with you forever." I laughed and helped him unpack. We watched a sappy chick flick then headed off to bed and eventually dozed off.

In the morning I woke up first—as usual. "Takumi honey, wake up!" I whispered into his ear sweetly. That didn't work so I shook him whispering "Takumi, come on get up it's your birthday." Still nothing. So instead of just waiting I kissed my fist and punched him right in the jaw. He woke up wide eyed and panting fast looking around the room until his gaze moved over to me. I simply shrugged and muttered "I kissed it first!" This somewhat satisfied him and he sat up kissing me when I cuddled into his chest saying happy birthday between kisses. "So, what are we doing today Safaia?" "Well I planned to have a fun day on the beach and I made reservations for the restaurant down the street." "Sounds like a plan he smiled chuckling lightly.

We arrived at the beach and changed into our swim suits before finding a nice spot to set up our chairs and umbrella. I sat down and pulled out my book when Takumi came and interrupted. "Come on babe, come on into the water!" He coaxed but it wasn't taking an effect on me. "No thanks" that's when he started begging "oh come on, please?" I have to admit I almost cracked but he's going to have to try harder than that! "No. Now go back into the water and have fun by yourself." I kindly suggested...is it so wrong for wanting to read? He sighed turning away but then he spun back around and sprinted towards me carrying me bridal style into the water. "Let the fuck go of me!" I ordered trashing around in his arms. He dumps me into the water amused for some reason smirking greatly. "Oh come on you'll have more fun in here than reading a dumb book! Besides what were you reading anyways?" She half yelled half whispered "a book on how to kill your husband. I'm on the section where you're at the beach. It said to take him to the water and dunk his head into the water until he stops kicking." I raised my voice at the end just to scare him...it always works. He carried me back to my seat sand sat in the sand making a sand castle with little men holding guns. Surprisingly I actually felt guilty so i sat down and built it with him. Until dusk we laughed and played in the water then headed off to dinner.

At the restaurant i ordered a plate of spaghetti to share with Takumi only for the waiter to come back minutes later to say their out. I was starving so I picked up my fork and stabbed it into his thigh. He yelped and kicked us out of the restaurant so we went back to our hotel room and got ready for bed.

That's when 'it' all happened you can't blame me his shirt was two sizes too small and he was being so damn sexy and seductive! He came over slowly and wrapped his arms around me. His hot breath brushing against my skin, our breathing getting heavier by the second. I can feel his hardness on me. He pushed me against the wall as I wrap my legs around his waist. He rubs against me each time he thrusts his tongue in my mouth. My moans getting louder. Begging for more. Needing more. Wanting more. He put me down on the bed gently. The kisses getting harder and my hands exploring his body. I pull off his shirt tracing the muscles of his body. So warm and hot, so hard. He then pulls off my clothes and grabs the left cup rotating while he sucks the right one. I moan in pleasure. He kisses me tenderly and he stripped me of my bra and panties as I work on getting his jeans off. Slowly pulling off his underwear I put his hard on in my mouth. As I put my mouth on him he moans while he puts his hands on my head wanting me to go deeper. Soon a substance shoots in my mouth and I swallowed it. He works his hand and plays with my vagina he slides his finger in me. He thrusts his finger deeper making me get wet. He then lowers his dick to my vagina Each time he thrusts deeper I moan louder. He plays with my folds and tits as he enter his tongue into my mouth sliding around my tongue. So erotic. He then came inside me but something interrupted us. That's when I got a call from Sakura. God dammit Sakura with your terrible timing.

xXSakuraXx

Takashi and I arrived at the small hotel at about noon and went into our room. "So now what?" I questioned Takashi. All he did was look at me wiggling his eyebrows and I just rolled my eyes turning the TV on. Then he made a move. He moved over to me wrapping his arms around me. He tickles me on the ear and nibbled on it making me moan. "So you like it on the ear." He says. I blush. His moves say it all. He wanted it and I will give it my best. He flips over and puts his hand on my face. His kisses are soft and he bit on my bottom lip asking for an entrance which I gladly give. His tongue moves around my mouth and his saliva tasted good surprisingly. I move on top of him trying to be the dominant one but I lose. I slip my hand under his shirt exploring the muscles of him. Tracing the hard lines that mark his abs. He moans loudly into the kiss. He pulled back as I groan in protest. We are both breathing heavily. I pull us back together as he gladly accepts. He moved deeper making me moan more. He is trying to get under my shirt as Aricana barges in dressed like a stripper. As always. But why does it have to be now? "Oh I know you aren't doing stuff on that bed".

We literally froze in our tracks petrified at the door swinging open. "What the fuck are you doing here Aricana!?" I accidentally screamed a bit harsh. She dodged my question and walked over to Takashi smacking him right across the face. "Don't you dare hurt her!...but you can hurt me instead." She scolded winking on the last part and slapping him between each word. I hurriedly pulled my silk night gown on and yanked her off of Takashi who she was actually straddling between her legs! I yelled at her to stay the hell away from my man. She has her own! Then I got to interrogation. "Who sent you here?" She answered with silence. "Why are you stalking us on our honeymoon?" Still no answer...so I put my pair of beats onto her head and blasted Justin Bieber. "Enjoy!" I grinned evilly chuckling at my genius. In roughly ten seconds she gave up screaming for mercy. "Safaia hired to me to watch over you two to make sure you didn't do anything stupid that you would regret." She never stopped for a breath but I knew she was telling the truth so I let her go. Then we got on with our day.

First we decided to check out the small art gallery a few streets down which was surprisingly less enjoyable than anticipated. "Who's this artist? What style of art is this? How much longer; my feet hurt!" Takashi whined non-stop so we decided to just leave. Next we went to a restaurant since it was already about five by the time we finished a 'quick' shopping spree. We ended up eating at an Italian restaurant obviously and he ordered a small plate of bruschetta while I got a big bowl of shrimp Alfredo. He laughed claiming that I have a 'bottomless pit' for a stomach when I ordered a slice of chocolate cake which to be honest is true. "How do you stay so slim and fit?" He seemed bewildered by this question. I shrugged "fast metabolism?" I offered and I suppose that answer satisfied him. "You ready to go off to the bar?" I asked as he paid; what a gentleman! "Sure." He replied taking hold of my hand as we walked down the narrow walkways.

It was a really upscale bar with a margarita counter. Now i was defiantly excited. We got a table and sat down as I drank my strawberry margarita and Takashi drank his second class of beer. He got up to get another which I guess is okay since we're not driving. When he finished his fourth drink is when i thought we should leave in case something happens. He started following me to the register but he refused to pay and I had no money with me. Then he did something completely unexpected. He punched the cashier who then pulled out a gun making me tranquilize him as a reflex. Takashi grabbed me by the arm and pulled me out the door running to the nearest gondola to the hotel. We got on one and were about halfway there when he sat up and pushed the poor Italian man into the water taking off in his own direction. "I'm sorry!" I shouted waving weakly. When we had pulled over to get off the boat we were stopped by the police. Damn it, Takashi made me leave my weapons at home! We were taken to the nearest jail and finally got to make our call. "Safaia?" I hesitantly called into the phone. "What?! I'm kind of in the middle of something here!" She sounded pissed. "I'm maybe stuck in jail and we don't have the money with us to get out..." she paused and I continued "so I was wondering if you and Takumi could possibly come and bring the money-" "Fine. But you owe me. Especially that bastard Takabashi." She never had the decency to call him by his real name. "Okay thanks so much!" Then I had to hang up.

By the afternoon the next day Safaia and Takumi came and we got released from the over-night cell. I hugged her and Takumi thanking them for letting me out of that hell. If i haven't mentioned this before-I'm claustrophobic. After I stopped hugging them Safaia went right up to Takashi pushing him up against the wall by his collar. Through gritted teeth she got out "you've been married to Sakura for four days and you already got her in jail once! I knew you were bad news from the start if anything happens to her again it's on you." He nodded quickly as she released her grip and turned to hold Takumi's hand again. Then we went on our awkward journey to the airport.

xXSafaiaXx

It was about midnight when we reached our home in California and i thought i should look through all my pictures. "Takumi honey come here." I said trying to get his attention. He looked at the pictures and his eyes got big. "How is she-" "i don't know." I flatly said cutting him off. Violet. In every photo everywhere we went...even in Italy and our selfie on the plane! "That crazy bitch." Takumi muttered under his breath.


	6. Chapter 6: Clubbing!

**Chapter 6: Clubbing!**

xXTakashiXx

Sakura and i are just sitting around at home on a Saturday night when she gets the brilliant idea of going out of a double date with Takumi and Safaia. "Yeah, that actually sounds fun!" I agree as she called them up and made plans for eight o'clock. I go into our huge closet and pick out a simple dark green shirt and some jeans while Sakura is in her side picking out a dress from her 'collection' as she calls it. "Just pick one, you look great in anything!" She smiles when she says "i know." Then she continues on her rampage for an outfit. About thirty minutes later she picked a red short-long dress with some black heels that shine in the light. Of course knowing Sakura agree had to have her purse full of small guns and daggers which was a black hand bag matching her shoes. "Okay let's go get Takumi and Safaia!" She called smacking her lips after applying her cherry red lip gloss.

xXSafaiaXx

"Hon, Sakura and Takabashi are here!" I shouted up the stairs. "It's Takashi." Is what i got in reply as he jogged down the staircase. We got into the car and went to get Aricana and her boyfriend Jose. "Hey guys she greeted as she scooted into the back seat with us. "So are we all whose coming?" She questioned sounding slightly disappointed. We nodded in response Sakura explaining why. "Hiyashi is too young, Cedelia hates Takumi, and everybody else is on a mission." Then we went on our way to the club. "Wow." Everybody gasped as we walked in. There was a full scale bar, live music, and that dance floor was a-maz-ing. We got a seat and ordered our drinks but the guys were not slowing down. They grabbed us and pulled us to the dance floor which we really didn't mind. Until they started dancing like they were on bath salts and when Takumi grabbed my butt totally out of the blue! I smacked his hands off once again not really caring but because we were in public. We sat back down and he took a sip of his drink. Then he totally changed his pupils grew larger and darker but i assumed it was because he was just drunk and shrugged it off. That's when Takashi put him hand on my shoulder moving it downwards to the small of my back and i saw nothing wrong with it. Then his hand moved my ass and around the front. I moved closer to Takumi who put his arms around me and i guess Sakura saw what her husband had done. "What the hell Takashi!" She slapped him and as she walked off muttered "Seems like somebody needs to control their drinking...and find a place to stay for the night." With that she stormed out if the club. That's when Takumi saw and stood up punching Takashi in the gut knocking him out of the booth we were sitting at. Then it moved outside.

xXTakumiXx

I don't really know what I'm doing but i grab Takashi by the arm pulling him up and dragging him outside ready to fight. I let go of him and he scissor kicked me catching me completely off guard. I pushed him over but came down with him when he grabbed my ankles. "Stop stop!" Safaia practically screamed. "Don't forget the weapons!" She scolded handing us knives. Aricana and her boyfriend then stepped in. Him taking the knives and her taking Takashi to a cab saying goodbye to Safaia.

When we sat back down at our booth Safaia left only ten minutes later saying that she should go talk to Sakura and that she might spend the night. I sat alone and finished my drink but then everything became fuzzy and next thing i knew i was at home. A figure appeared in front of me...it was a woman. "Safaia?" I reached out as she helped me sit up. "Yes honey?" She sounded different but it may just be the alcohol talking. "You have anything to drink around?"

xXVioletXx

I nodded to my sweet Takumi giving him my special drink mix with just a tad bit too much tequila and a bit of crushed up brain fogging pills. He drank it gladly convinced i was his lovely wife Safaia. "Want to come to the bedroom with me and 'cuddle'" I winked at him lifting my head up from his chest. And kissing him softly. God I've been waiting so long to feel his smooth pink lips on mine. I couldn't wait any longer and basically pulled him upstairs locking the door behind us.

He pushed me onto the bed and started working me shirt off as i literally ripped his off. He kissed slowly down my collar bone until he reached my chest. I unclasped my teal laced bra putting his large hands over my breast. He gently somewhat massaged them earning small moans from me. He then began suckling on my left and continued massaging the right changing sides occasionally causing me to moan his name. It seems like he knows what hes doing; like hes done this plenty times before...probably with that bitch. When he stopped i whined until i saw him unbuttoning his pants and pulling off my skirt and underwear. He was a bit larger than I'd expected but hey, that only makes it better for me! He quickly jabbed his index finger into me making me wince but then give into the pleasure. I quickly got extremely wet which was really kind of embarrassing. He chuckled adding in two more fingers until i eventually came. I suppose this is what him and Safaia do but he licked up all of it making me even more wet. God i hate Safaia but thank her for teacher Takumi this. I sat up and looked at him crawling over and taking him into my mouth. He moaned instantly as though he couldn't stop. He came but i just swallowed every last drop knowing this may be my first and last chance to do this. I had forgotten how strong he was until he pick me up and laid me on my back sliding his tip into me; both of us had moans escape our mouths. More entered my body until i thought he was all in. I looked down to she i was only half filled up. "Shit." I quietly breathed. He was finally all in and started off thrusting slowly picking up the speed bit by bit. "Fuck, Safaia." I could hear him moaning her name the whole time but i didn't mind as much as i should've. I grabbed onto the bed frame as both of us reached our limit collapsing on the bed soon falling asleep holding each other. This is really a fantasy come true.

xXSafaiaXx

I come home in the morning after a long night of watching movies with Sakura explaining to get that Takashi was just drunk and so was Takumi. "Takumi honey? How are you feeling?" I shouted waking through the door remembering that Takashi got in a few hard punches last night. I open the door to our bedroom slowly in case he was sleeping, but then i saw her. I stomp over to her side ripping off the blanket and looking get by the hair to the window. "You again!" I scoffed she squinted her eyes probably still half asleep. I'll help her wake up! "Here why don't you have a nice cold swim to begin the day!" I grinned enjoying this. I threw her out the window into our outdoor pool laughing uncontrollably at her thrashing in the water; later throwing in her clothing too. I marched over to my husband who was still sleeping. I did what i had done the morning of his birthday but this time not kissing my knuckles. He woke up in a fright like last time but holding his head recovering from a hangover. "Oh hey honey." He yawned i punched his again and started shouting not even caring if the neighbour's heard. "What the hell Takumi you couldn't be trusted for one night! I knew it you are seeing Violet." The anger wore off and i broke out in tears. It may just be the hormones acting though. He held me looking confused. "You get me pregnant then you go have have an affair with her!" Now he seems even more confused. "What are you talking about? Last night i was with you when i went to sleep. Wait for you just say you were pregnant!?" I nodded. "Mhmm, but don't play dumb Takumi you were drunk but not that drunk!" He shook his head rapidly. "No babe i swear it was with you last night right after we..you know..i went to sleep." From the look in his eyes i could tell he was telling the truth. "Promise me you won't leave us." I whispered referring to the baby and I. "I vow to you and our child I won't leave you two."


	7. Chapter 7: Relationship Drama

** Chapter 7: Relationship Drama**

xXSafaiaXx

When we came back from extreme shopping i collapsed on the couch exhausted. "Hey honey, how you feeling?" I narrow my eyes at him "oh good, besides the fact that i just shopped non-stop for two hours carrying another human. Don't forget to shower and dress nice; we have that dinner with Aricana and the rest of them at eight!" I yelled after him as he walked up the stairs. "Don't forget to use cologne..You kinda need it!" I reminded him causing him to scoff "Gee, thanks babe." While Takumi was in the shower i left him a note. 'Hey honey, I'm going to the mall I'll be home by six to get ready.'

I went to the store with my mind set on going to the baby stuff to start preparing the nursery. 'I will be the best mother i can be.' I thought to myself. 'Much better than my mother was to me...all she cared about was herself but not for me, baby comes first.' I walked into the babies R us and perambulated through the fairly large shop when a terrible thought hit me. What if Takashi and Sakura have a baby? That would be terrible then she would have to start with him; i can't have that! I thought of different ways to get them apart and then i got it. I remembered that Takashi had left him wallet at my house so I'll just buy she stuff and show Sakura! I bought a couple packs of diapers and two baby bottles. When i returned to my car i hid everything in the back seat under some old camping gear then head off to see Sakura knowing Takashi was at work.

I rung the doorbell a few times and eventually a girl with dripping brown hair answered the door wrapped in a single towel. "Hey Sakura, whatcha wearing there?" I giggled lightly. "Oh just get in here!" She rolled her eyes gesturing to the entertainment room. I took a deep breath and stepped in. When she came back from putting on a Sun dress i got down to business. "So how are things with Takashi after the club incident?" I questioned setting if what i was doing was necessary. "Oh we're okay now we talked it out and nobody is mad at each other." I beamed. "Well..i was at the babies R us at the mall a few blocks down and saw Takashi there with this blond chick buying diapers and things." You could see the fire burning in her eyes as i fed her lies. "He threw away the receipt as if to hide the evidence but I got it from the coin fountain." I have her the receipt practically feeding the fire logs of wood. "Could you please go now. I would like to have a word with him alone." She muttered in a low tone. I think this may work!

xXSakuraXx

After i dismissed Safaia from my house Takashi came into the kitchen going in for a kiss and hug. I pushed him away but exactly wanting to really to him, but i knew i had to sooner or later. "Oh hey honey welcome home from work. If you really were at work." I some-what growled creating a confused look on his face. "What?" He questioned "oh you know what I'm talking about! So, whose the girl your having a kid with? Hmm." "What are you taking about? What girl?" I didn't feel like talking feeling the tears coming. "Safaia saw you at the babies R us looking at stuff and she got your receipt from the coin fountain!" I waved the receipt in his face until he grabbed it and studied the signature at the bottom; an exact replica of his. "Sakura i swear i didn't go to the babies R us and i definitely aren't seeing another girl." I didn't reply besides quietly saying. "Whatever, I'm going to go get ready." With that i quickly ran up the stairs before he could protest. I put on the sexiest dress i own just to tease Takashi. It was a black cocktail dress with a thin lacing down the back and a low V-neck. When i walked down the stairs in my matching stilettos Takashi's eye were huge. What now bastard. He wrapped his arms around me. "Are we okay now?" I pulled his hands off my waist and walked off to the car swaying my hips as much as possible while he was behind me; putting him in maximum hell. One we both were seated in the car i drove off not giving him a chance to buckle.

xXAricanaXx

Jose and I waited at our reserved table for everybody to get here. First to show was Safaia in a dark maroon dress that was to her knees and Takumi in black pants with a white shirt and black vest. Second to come in was the bickering couple of Sakura and Takashi. Wonder what's with them! Last but not least Cedelia who surprisingly showed wearing her usual attire; her JabberJay gear... i still remember the day she showed up at a dance in that. Everybody ordered and as we ate i stopped them all to make my big announcement. I cleared my throat "thanks for coming everybody..especially Cedelia. The reason i wanted you all to come is to say. Jose and i are engaged!" He stood up giving me a quick peck on the lips helping me push me chair back in. "I wish my husband was a loyal gentlemen like Jose." Sakura mumbled that's when Takashi finally cracked after hearing stuff like this all night. "What's going on with you Sakura? You've been accusing me of shit all day!" He yelled drawing attention. "I don't know why don't you as Safaia?" She stood up and ran out of the restaurant. Moments later Safaia got up and drove after her. "I know it's the least of your problems but we can give you two a ride home after dinner." They nodded looking over at Cedelia who had been eating the entire time.

xXSafaiaXx

Oh god this has got to be the stupidest thing i have ever done. I mean she's happy with him. I don't know why but she is and I'm going to have to somewhat respect that. I knocked on the door and a crying Sakura with mascara smeared on her face opened the door letting me come in. "Hey, I umm have to tell you something really vital." She didn't speak so i went on. "Well, about Takashi..i kind of made everything up because i just really really hate him i mean really." She gasped "how could you do this me?" I hung my head in shame. "I'm sorry it's just..I'm really protective over people i care about and your like my little sister and i didn't want him hurting you and ruining your life." Then i added "i even hired Aricana to make sure you two didn't do anything dumb." She nodded...i guess she already found out. "Are we cool?" She nodded and we reached in for our signature brohug. "We're still going to the training center right?" "Yep!" She cheerfully exclaimed


	8. Chapter 8: Competition

**Chapter 8: Competition**

xXSafaiaXx

We drove Sakura and Takabashi to training center for a little bonding activity. We walk into the gun simulator to get our things together. Sakura and I pick the best guns and leave the worst ones to the boys. "Sakura should we really be doing this?" Takabashi whined. How does Sakura live with this man? "Stop your whining." I spat. "Just get your gun and put on a bullet proof vest." I instructed. "There _are_ no more vests." he complained. "Yeah we took the last ones." I say in a voice as if I was talking to a baby. He rolled his eyes obviously annoyed. "Are you kidding me?" Takumi literally yelled. "What is it sweety?" I reply. "You left of the desert eagles!" he said with eyes slightly red then added "That's okay, girls can't shoot anyways." That sentence immediately made me want to shoot him. "What!" I say giving him a chance to chance to change his answer. "Girls can't shoot." he said slowly. I stick up my middle finger and walk over to the environment switch. I fall in love with the last one which is pitch black night. In this particular simulator we are given neon bullets and that's why I love it. "Alrighty then, there will be no shots in private areas, heads, or any vital shots." I directed like my instructor did. "If you are shot your out." I loaded my gun as I said that to scare them. "Let's begin." I pulled the switch and everything went black. There are tons of barriers to hide behind but we had something better in mind.

xXTakumiXx

I should have picked the simulation because knowing Safaia she can pop out of anywhere. The simulation is forest looking. So this is where she did her training, no wonder she always kicked my ass. I hear a branch crunch and I shoot in that direction. I listened for a scream or yelp but got nothing. Then the unexpected happened… I heard crying. I run over to look with Takashi following. I push away some bushes to see her friend Sakura. Takashi immediately ran over and held her in his arms and she mumbled something. "What?" I questioned. "Got ya!" She whisper shouted. I heard a gunshot behind me so I turn around "Fuck!" Takashi yelled. I turn to him to notice a bullet in his arm and Sakura gone. "You're out." I heard a creepy voice whisper. I really don't want to admit it but I'm literally scared out if my mind.

Safaia

I'm crawling in the air ducts and I look through the vent to see takumi below me. I attach a line to the left corner and lower myself down. As I get lower and lower I get my gun ready. I finally behind him and I put my gun at his back. "Hands up." I ordered in a sweet tone. He put his hands up and dropped the gun and turns around. "You got me." He said only inches from my face. "We won you know" I reply quietly. He nodded then kissed my cheek. "You know I have to shoot you." I aim at his arm. "It will be quick I promise" I sighed and pulled the trigger. He yelped so I pulled him into a kiss. He shut up instantly as I slid my tongue in his mouth. "Better" I ask. "Way better" he replied. I grab my dagger and cut the line. I fell on my back but it's not as bad as getting shot. As we all walk out of the building I say"You just got your ass kicked by a girl and a pregnant lady".


	9. Chapter 9: Trouble in Paris

**Chapter 9: Trouble in Paris**

xXCedeliaXx

I've realized I'm not exactly the nicest person to Safaia, Takumi, Sakura and whatever his name is so I decided to repay them for all these years. So generous of me, right? I'm paying for them to go to France for two weeks the food and hotel is all paid for! I mean I'm totally not trying to just get rid of them for a couple weeks. Pfftt like how crazy would that be!

xXTakashiXx

We arrive at our five star hotel and gaze at it in complete awe. Once we got to our room it completely topped the lobby. It was located in the penthouse on the twelfth floor with queen beds in each of the two rooms and a shower with so many settings I can't possibly try them all in two weeks! "Thanks babe, this dinner was delicious!" I said as I walked over wrapping my arms around Sakura and kissing her lightly. The others agreed and Takumi came with me to the kitchen to wash up. "So man, you and Safaia doing anything special tonight?" I winked at him causing him to laugh and half smile. "I hope!" I then added "me too." Sighing remembering the honeymoon until both of us burst out laughing hoping the girls don't hear. We walked back into the entertainment room where the girls were waiting for us. "So what movie did you guys pick?" I questioned. "Dead Love Sucks. It's about a Vampire who fell in love with a human and when they got married and were sleeping one night he sucked the life out of her and while crying over her grave she comes back as a ghost!" Sakura replied squealing at the end as though she was excited. Both Takumi and I groaned simultaneously but put in the movie and watched miserably. The things we do for love.

xXSakuraXx

After the movie we went to our rooms and I chose to take a shower. "Ugh, my nightgown is still in the suitcase!" I wrapped myself in a towel walking into the bedroom with a half asleep Takashi lying half naked in bed. "What's he trying at tonight?" I sighed. He keeps trying to…you know...but I really do not feel comfortable knowing Aricana may be watching. I know he must be frustrated with me; he made dinner, did the laundry, he even tidied up the house, but still at the end of the night I turn him down. After getting dressed I crawled into the other side of the bed when he started holding me in his arms. He knows I love this but my answer stays the same. "It's still a no." I say just loud enough for him to hear. He sits up letting go of me and running his hands through his hair obviously annoyed. "Oh come on Sakura that was a month ago. It's time to move on!" I sat up next to him. "I know but it's just…you never know. I'm sorry but no, and you need to respect that!" I lie back down and turn my back to him. It was silent for a while then he finally broke the awkward quiet. "Why can't we just have fun?" Takashi complained. He was giving me the puppy dog eyes that he knew I just couldn't resist. The big sparkly eyes begging me to give in and I do. "Fine." I reply defeated. He smiles seductively as he comes closer. His evenly toned skin that is so smooth and as I explore more of his body I want more, need more. I could see the desire and lust in his eyes. He kisses me hungrily. The kiss feels so good! His soft lips on mine. The kiss is soft at first but got harder. He licks the bottom of my lip asking for entrance that I happily give. We dominant over each other but I let him win. He gives a low moan that makes me excited. He slips his hand under my nightgown and teases me until I groan and he pulls it off completely. As he kisses my jaw line his hands undo my bra leaving his hands at my breasts. He moves in circular motion and I let a soft moan escape me. He grins at my response and sucks my left breast making me gasp in pleasure. I rip the rest of his clothes off as he does mine. He moves down and teases my folds before sucking them in his mouth. He still has both hands on my breasts before he moves them down at my entrance. They go in and out fast making me moan loader between hard gasps. "Put it in." I demand. He obliged. He moves in and out and I dig my hands in his back from the pain that quickly went to pleasure. He kisses me and goes faster then releases in me. We both collapse from exhaustion and fall asleep naked with our bodies intertwined.

xXSafaiaXx

I went to my room a few minutes after Takumi and saw he was in the shower. He walked out with nothing but his boxers on. Jeez, he can't go a couple weeks without his opinion of 'fun'

I woke up very late, around noon. I thought I might as well make lunch because Takumi is still sleeping and Sakura and Takabashi are at that massage place. This hotel is amazing when we get home I'm going to thank Cedelia. My trail of thought ended when I got a knock on the door. "Hello." I say sweetly. "Hi, we're the housekeeping service." the man said politely and I look behind him to see two other ladies. I gave them a slight wave. "Can you give me a second? I need to wake up my husband." I say excusing myself. I ran to the room he was sleeping in and shook him. That wasn't working so I slapped him. He woke up obviously sleepy because he was rubbing his eyes. "I need you to wake up, housekeeping is here." I said quietly. "Fine, let me get changed." he replied yawning. I left the room and closed the door to give him privacy. I start to walk back to the main room and see John, Violet and Hiyashi on the couch. I was in a state of shock...I felt like I couldn't move. My own fucking sister is allied with him, how could she? John then stood up and started to walk towards me. "I told you that you couldn't hide from me." he said quietly placing a lock of hair behind my ear and kissing me on the cheek. I push him away but I can see it in his eyes that it only made him angrier. I grab my blade from my bun and threw it. I miss by a centimeter. He grabbed me and slammed me against the wall. "Shit!" I yelled loud enough for Takumi to hear me. I grab another blade and jab it into his arm. As soon as he let me go I ran to the back room where Takumi was and locked the door. "Let's not go through this again Safaia because this time your husband won't save you." John warned. I tried to get to Takumi but John knocked down the door faster than last time. This time his arms were around me literally squeezing me to death. I felt my eyes roll to the back of my head. Then everything went black.

I wake to be tied up in a dark basement with Takumi nearby tied to a chair. Next I noticed my weapons were gone and three figures were moving towards us. "God damnit." I muttered to myself knowing who it was and what they wanted. "Aw look at my sweet Safaia. Don't struggle; it will only make things worse for you." He walked over to me as I yelled "Go to hell." He simply replied laughing. "Where do you think I came from?" He pulled out a pocket knife and cut open my favorite blouse. "How dare you, you asshole!" He chuckled continuing to strip me down until i was in nothing but my bra and underwear. "Just please don't, anything but this!" He smiled pleased with what he saw. Takumi tried getting up to help as I burst out in tears seeing him held against his will facing in my direction. Maybe now that John has gets what he wants he'll leave me alone. I can only hope..."your sick man." Takumi sputtered out after getting punched in the nose. "Say you love me. Say you've been a blind bitch all these years to not recognize your true love!" "In your dreams you fucking bastard!" I screamed he feigned shock and then showed his anger. He slapped me across the face with full power leaving a red mark and burning sensation on my right cheek he pulled out a gun and fired a shot aimed towards my stomach. I guess he heard the news from work...it hits right above my stomach making me cry out half in relief that it didn't hurt the baby and half out of pain. He fired again pointing straight towards my head i closed my eyes not wanting to see it hit. I slowly open them waiting for it to hit me instead it passed me. "Ha you missed!" Then hear Takumi exclaim in pain holding his arm with a bloody hand while John laughed. "So, who's your true love?" He asked again. "Takumi you dumbass!" I spit in his face when he lowered his lips to mine. "You bitch your just making this worse for yourself!" He slapped me again grabbing my jaw and squeezing it afterwards. "Who is your true love?" He repeated for the third time slower. "You are..." I finally gave in crying when he grabbed my ass. "You bet I am." I he smirked. "Just get it over with." I sobbed...he happily obliged removing the remainder of my clothing. Then everything went foggy.

xXTakumiXx

After Johns little 'show' with Safaia I felt so helpless being held back and watching. We were taken out to an alley and it was pitch black outside. I looked around for Safaia and as my vision adjusted to the darkness I saw she was on her hands and knees in John's arms. "If you tell anybody about this you can be sure I will be back and I will make you sorry." He smashed his lips against hers chuckling as he backed up into the shadows then something pushed me into a puddle and landed on top of me turning me around and straddling me. "Oh and you can be sure that I'll see you again my sweet, sweet Takumi." Violet kissed me and winked as she got up and walked away. After they were gone I quickly scurried over to my wife who was balled up in a corner with tears rolling down her cheeks. "Its okay honey…their gone now." I scooped her up in my arms wiping away her tears and finding the nearest taxi to take us to our hotel. When we got back I took her to our room laying her down. I started walked to the door and as I grabbed the knob Safaia spoke for the first time since the incident. "Don't go..." she said just loud enough for me to hear. I nod and sit by her on the bed, holding her until she fell asleep.

At around three a.m. I woke up to Safaia trembling and thrashing around screaming "No don't! Please no!" I shook her awake and got a punch in the face and a knife in the arm when I grabbed her shoulder. I yelped in pain and she quickly sat up pulling the knife out and kissing me saying sorry so many times. "It's okay honey, your just spooked from earlier. Go back to bed. I'm just going to go clean this up." She nodded so I walked to the kitchen and started washing my wound when Takashi and Sakura came in. "Hey what are you doing up man?" Takashi asked holding Sakura in his arms. "Um nothing…just a long night is all." I smiled weakly. "What about you?" "Oh just a long night at the club." He laughed holding an either drunken or tired Sakura. "You better get her to sleep before Safaia see's her, she'll beat your ass." I informed he then took her to bed and I went back to sleep.

In the morning we woke around ten and I thought Safaia could use a little something to take her mind off last night. I cooked her a nice breakfast and saw Takashi and Sakura heading out to go tour some museum then go to Disney land for the rest of the day. Well you guys have fun! Sakura smiled patting Safaia on the back. Instantly she grabbed her hand crushing it to the point where you could hear it taking her a while to come to her senses. "Yeesh what's your problem?" Takashi said in a level tone pulling his wife into his arms. "See you guys later?" Sakura somewhat questioned walking out the door. We both had a lot of things on our mind and just ate in silence.

xXSafaiaXx

I was totally shocked when I crushed the life out of my best friend's hand. I sat there thinking about what he did to me; how he talked to me and the way he...touched me. It sickens me to remember the event. Takumi keeps trying to comfort me but it's not working. He will never feel and understand what I went through. He won't know the pain I've been in and still suffering from. He will never know how hard it will be for me to trust anybody again...I was brought out of my thoughts when Takumi spoke up. "Are you ready to go?" I nod, grab my purse and walk by his side all the way to the Eiffel Tower which was only a few blocks away. This was a terrible idea. It was so crowded and every time a bag brushed against me I flinched causing people to stare at me only to make me feel even more uncomfortable. We got into the elevator to go to the top and I nearly went crazy having to be trapped crushed between numerous people, but Takumi just did his best to keep me calm and held me close...it really didn't help much but i pretended to make him think he was doing something useful. We reached the top an eternity later and it was definitely a view to die for. For a few minutes I had actually forgotten and stopped thinking about 'him'. "Thanks honey, this actually is helping…" we stayed for a while then went back home to rest until dinner. Guess I need to begin the process of recovery and try to enjoy the rest of our vacation.


	10. Chapter 10: Therapy

_We're ten chapters in and hopefully you guys are enjoying it so far. If you like this story you can check out our other story 'JabberJay' and follow, review and favorite. Hope you love the chapter!  
_

* * *

**Chapter 10: Therapy **

xXSakuraXx

The trip to France was amazing! I got to spend a week in the city of love with my hubby and got to hang out with Safaia and Takumi. Although the last week or so it seemed as though Safaia had something on her mind the whole time. We were sitting alone at the airport waiting for Takumi and Takashi to get our tickets when I finally asked her what was going on. "Hey...is everything alright? You seem a bit tense." I pat her on the shoulder and she nodded. This is when I really started suspecting something. I noticed a bruise on her jaw line that was poorly hidden with makeup. "Is he beating you!?" She started tearing up shaking her head no. I ignored it and walked up to Takumi bitch slapping him right across the face. "What the fuck?" He pushed me away causing me to stumble backwards into a wall. "Are you fucking beating her? She has multiple bruises on her jaw…What the hell are you doing!" This time Takashi held me back eyeing Takumi angrily mouthing something I couldn't make out. We got on the plane and rode the hour's home in silence. Something is happening and I will find out.

xXSafaiaXx

I really should tell Sakura the truth I mean, she's my best friend and I hate lying to her but I have to! I swear after my first therapy session today I will tell her. I put on a casual orange sun dress and some matching heels then get in the car. I arrived right on time and met the doctor in the room. "Hello Safaia I believe it is, I'm Dr. Harrison but you can call me Tommy. I weakly waved slightly embarrassed. "So your husband has already told me about why your here so I would like for you to go into a dreamlike state and tell me what you see." Seems simple enough. "I see a river…It's red, blood red. My husband and soon to be daughter are there swimming. Oh my god. Her head exploded and he's crying blood over her poor grave...there I am with a knife. No, don't do it! I'm-I'm stabbing him…he's dead but I keep going." I open my eyes crying not wanting to see anymore. I peered over to the doctor who had a mortified look on his face. Eventually he strung out "Well our time is up; next time your back I won't be available!" "But I haven't scheduled another appoi-" He cut me off and pushed me out the door locking it behind me. What a wonderful start to my day.

xXSakuraXx

I was on my jog and decided to stop at Safaia's house. I ring the doorbell to be greeted by the man who beats my 'sister'. "Safaia isn't here right now…" I pushed past him ignoring what he said and sat on the couch not reacting to anything he did. About thirty minutes later Safaia came home and sat down next to me ready to spill the beans. "Takumi didn't beat me, he's a good man. Something else happened…" " What happened? Whatever it is bothers you a lot and I think I have a right to now...you can tell me." She nodded. "You know J-John?" I nodded. "He captured Takumi and me and..." I didn't let her finish. "He raped you?" I whispered and started crying, why couldn't I have been there to help her...Why didn't I notice before?! This was all too...surreal. "Don't cry Sakura, it wasn't your fault. There's nothing you could've done to stop it." After an hour of tears and apologies I drove home trying to calm down before going in. I'll get him and he'll be sorry.


	11. Chapter 11: Secret's

**Chapter 11: Secret's**

xXJohnXx

I was at work looking through Safaia's records for something to ruin her life or at ruin her marriage with that (future) wife stealing jerk. Aha! I drove to my daily meeting with Violet and Hiyashi at the abandoned whiskey factory that's right next to the old pillow factory. "What have you got today Johnny?" They both said as I walked through the rusty doors. Instead of speaking I just put the file on the table and slid it across to them. They read over it and joined me in my menacing smile. Time to put this plan into action.

xXTakumiXx

I walked downstairs wrapped in a towel after showering to get a clean shirt from the laundry. I turned around putting on my shirt and saw Violet sitting on the couch staring right back at me. "Da fuck are you doing here bitch?" She smiled sweetly and replied. "Oh just thought you might want to know something about your lovely wife, see ya later sweetie." She winked and in the blink of an eye she was gone and in her place was a simple folder labeled 'Top Secret'. I picked it up and after reading just the first sentence called Takashi to come over as soon as possible.

xXSafaiaXx

After work Sakura got in my car and we drove to my house for some coffee. I unlocked the door to see Takumi wasn't there waiting for me. That's strange.. we strolled into the kitchen and started the machine about ten minutes later we got a plate of sugar cookies and our cups and sat on the couch talking when suddenly somebody comes up behind me and gently hugs me. I looked behind to see it was only Takumi and Takabashi was behind Sakura hugging her too. Takumi stabbed something into the small coffee table holding me tighter. What's going on? I glanced over to see Sakura struggling to get out of Takabashi's arms when he covered her mouth dragging her to a room where Takumi took me soon after. "What are you guys doing? Let go of us!" They tied us side by side on chairs both of them holding knives. Shit. Sakura looked as though she was about to pass out from the lack of oxygen a few minutes earlier. "What's about this mission?" Takumi shouted at us holding up a paper labeled 'Fake Love'. God damnit they found out..."we…don't know what you talking about, right Sakura?" Instead of going on with the lie she burst out in tears. I wanted to do the same to be honest but I couldn't, I had to stay strong. "Okay so you want the truth?" I paused waiting for some kind of response then started again. "Well it was seven years ago when I still hated you we had to devise a plan to destroy MockingJay headquarters...ya know because we're JabberJay's. So we saw you guys obviously liked us since you would always stare at us and flirt with us we may have gotten close to you and used you. But that's over now hone...and trust me, if I wanted you dead you would be dead." His face turned to disgust then Sakura started explaining. "Well, in the beginning we didn't completely love you but as we got to know you we slowly fell in love. That day we said 'I do' we sincerely meant it..i mean for crying out loud we married MockingJays isn't that proof enough?" He looked back over to me still not buying it. "Takumi babe, don't hurt me. Baby on-board here. Your baby- the one i loved you enough to have." His eyes softened while he untied the rope to Sakura's chair as well. We hugged and cried then tried to forget about it and move on.


	12. Chapter 12: Punishment

**Chapter 11: Punishment**

xXSafaiaXx

I was in my office after hours removing the 'Fake Love' mission from the records. Then Sakura who apparently was also staying late walked in. "Hey, how are coping with the John thing?" She asked quietly resting her hand on my shoulder. "I'm doing fine I guess…want to get some coffee?" I asked changing the subject. "Sure!" She cheerfully smiled. We were heading out towards the door when somebody came and put their hand on my waist. John. He started pulling me into his office. "Let go of her!" Sakura screamed following us into the office. "Ah perfect your both here. Makes it easier for me!" He locked the door and dragged us both down into a small hatch near his desk. Why does he want both of us? As my eyes adjusted to the darkness I recognized the room. The torture room for those who just won't break. I was on the floor and had my hands tied behind my back and my legs wound together by another rope. Sakura on the other hand was in a chair with her hands and legs chained together and a bright light shining above her. John walked over to her and circled around her thinking. "I think we'll start with the basics." He grabbed a glove and smacked her right across the face with it. She's tougher than you would think at first glance so I knew she wasn't in pain yet. He saw this and out down the glove kneeing her in the gut. Still no reaction. He then bent her arms up until i heard a pop but still nothing. Frustrated John began strangling her. It had been about ten seconds yet her face wasn't changing colors. Then I remembered that she's been swimming her whole life and even joined the aquatic section of JabberJay for a couple years. It's almost as though she was meant to live in the water. He gave up and walked off. "Are you okay?" I asked concerned. "Pfftt that was nothing compared to other situations I've been in." She scoffed. I shrugged and John came out of the shadows pulling Sakura back with him. Next was me. When we saw what he had brought us to our eyes bulged out of our heads and our mouths dropped. "You're not really going to use that are you?" I stuttered worried she may not survive it. "If that's what it takes to make sure you tell no one then shall be it, my love." He answered calmly. "It'll be alright." Sakura reassured me although I'm pretty sure she giving herself a motivational speech. He put her into the tank of water and turned on the machine. "So Safaia will you go on a date with me?" John asked. "No." I answered when Sakura shook her head in my direction. He pulled the lever and I closed my eyes hearing Sakura scream when the volts of electricity hit the water. "Will you go on a date with me?" He repeated. "No!" I closed my eyes and once again heard a scream. "Will you come in bed with me?" "Fuck no!" Once again i heard her scream. "God what will break you? Not even seeing your friend get electrocuted will crack you!" He pulled her out and I saw her wheezing heavily trying to catch her breath and stabilize herself. He grabbed a pair of scissors and finally she shed a tear when he snipped off a half inch of her bangs. "You fucking bastard!" She yelled. "Still not working? Maybe this will break you." He started removing her shirt then her skirt. He wouldn't dare. I looked away but heard his pants un-zip and her bra unclaspe. Then she let out a yelp when I suppose he removed the remainder of her garments. "Okay fine! I won't tell! I'll go on date with you…I'll...I'll even kiss you. Just don't hurt her anymore." I caved in not wanting her to go through the same trauma. "Ha! That's a deal. But just so you know, I will be back and it will be worse…much worse." He laughed menacingly dropping the keys by Sakura and cutting my ropes. I rushed over and un chained her hugging her saying sorry she didn't cave in sooner. "I'm not mad about that, I'm madder that you agreed to go on a date with that douche bag." I laughed softly helping her up and leaving the building as soon as possible. The words 'I'll be back and it will be worse' echoed in my head.


	13. Chapter 13: Hot Date

**Chapter 13: Hot Date**

xXSafaiaXx

I put on a flowing turquoise dress on with a black necklace, turquoise and black bracelets, and black heels. "Where are you going? It's almost ten." Takumi said stopping me. "Um…er…I'm a…going out to eat with...Sakura. Yeah, Sakura." I sputtered nervously. He narrowed his eyes. "Okay...see you when you come back." I grabbed the keys and ran out the door and drove to the small Mexican restaurant I was meeting John at. God, this will be just like the old days, just more awkward. "Hey." I said forcing a smile when he pulled out my chair and sat down. "I ordered you a margarita and your favorite; enchiladas!" I smiled as sweetly as I could. "Um, thanks." Our food came and we were almost finished with it when he spoke up. "Why did you break up with me?" "You're really going to bring this up? Well, I broke up with you because...I just never loved you." I hesitated looking to see his hand clench around his knife. "So all those times you said you loved me and we would be together for ever. All those moments were lies?" He was getting angrier by the second. "I'm going to head home." I stood up leaving money and a tip. "I'll drive you home, you might get pulled over for driving intoxicated." I picked up my speed going to my car. "John, I'm okay." "Just let me drive you." He threw me into the back seat and locked the doors with the child locks I got put in a week ago. "Calm down." Were the last words I heard before everything became swirled. I felt us go further along the road then he crawled over the seat to me kissing me. After that everything got dark and I blacked out. What he did next nobody knows but him.

xXTakumiXx

Safaia came home pretty early for a girl's night out. "Hey sweetie, how was it?" "I don't want to talk about it." She replied running upstairs. I knocked softly on the door. "Did you and Sakura get in a fight again?" I asked babying her as always. "Um, yeah Sakura um...called you a jackass and some other things when she got drunk." It took a while to reply. "Sakura never drinks alcohol though..." I said questioning the truthfulness. "Just go away!" She stabbed a knife through the door enough so I could see the tip. I listened and backed off.

xXSafaiaXx

So many thoughts were running through my mind. Did he rape me again? Did he kiss me or grope me? Or did he simply knock me out for the fun of it because he knew it would throw me off course? Whatever he did am not going to tell Takumi. I mean why would I tell him? All he would do is get angry because I lied, and call me a slut for 'cheating' on him. I fix myself up and walk out of the bathroom to see Takumi lying under the bed sheets reading. I slide on my nightgown and slip into bed to close my eyes for the night. I look down at my swollen stomach and rest my hand on it. I know I'm going to be a great mother and I'll love the baby no matter what. Takumi hopes it's a boy but tries to hide it but honestly I don't care it's still going to be my child either way. "Hey sweetie?" Takumi says. "Mhm?" I say sitting up and turning to face him. "You know... it's safe to have sex while you're pregnant, right?" I roll my eyes, he really can't last without me. "Not tonight." I lay back down and he wraps his arm around my waist. "Not. Tonight." I repeat again more firm this time clenching my fist. "Fine." He pouted like a baby turning over.

xXTakumiXx

She never wants to have sex i mean seriously. Well I know something that will change that. I switch off the lights then fall asleep.


End file.
